Dzieci
by Herszel
Summary: Fani mają tendencję do tworzenia dzieci istniejącym już postaciom. Niby dobrze, ale nie zawsze :P


**DISCLAIMER: **Postacie nie są moje, pomijając S02EJ znaną jako Pamela :P

* * *

**Córka Logana i X-23**

Była ciemna noc. Gwiazdy i księżyc przykryte były ciemnymi chmurami. W oddali błyskało. Płaczące wierzby uginały się pod naporem wiatru. Nad zgniłozielonym trawnikiem unosiła się mgła. W tle słychać było motyw wprost z jakiegoś horroru. Dosłownie nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącego ataku.

A jednak… Mała (mierząca tak na oko 153,23 cm wzrostu) postać właśnie przeskakiwała przez wysokie ogrodzenie Instytutu Charlesa Xaviera of kors nie włączając przy tym żadnych alarmów. Rozejrzała się czujnie wokół siebie. Potem zaczęła biec w kierunku dużego domu nadal nie włączając żadnych alarmów. Przebiegła przez długaśny podjazd of kors niezauważona nawet przez Logana, który akuratnie wyglądał przez okno.

Potem weszła do instytutu przez małą klapkę podpisaną dużymi, rażącymi (nowość! Świeci w ciemnościach!) literami (w każdym języku) „wEjście awaryjne! Żadnych zabezpieczeń!". Postać znalazła się wreszcie w środku. Najpierw skierowała się do kuchni budynek znała lepiej niż własną kieszeń. Zastała tam niebieskiego demona.

„Kim ty jesteś!" zapytał zaskoczony Kurt.

„Jestem S02EJ!" odparła. Na Kurcie jednak nie zrobiło to największego wrażenia. Sięgnął po hamburgera i ugryzł kawałek.

„Giń!" zawołała i rzuciła się na niego. „Co robić, co robić?" zapytał się w myślach Kurt… W końcu nie miał dokąd uciec tak, tak, zapomniało mu się, że jest teleporterem. S02EJ uderzyła go mocno w głowę i Kurt zobaczył przed swymi cudownymi oczkami gwiazdki…

* * *

Rogue właśnie poprawiała usta swoją różową szminką, gdy w lustrze ujrzała zbliżającą się dziewczynkę. Odwróciła się i ze stoickim spokojem zapytała:

„Kim jesteś, dziewczynko, która niepostrzeżenie wkradłaś się do mojego pokoju?"

„S02EJ!" odparła gniewnie dziewczynka.

„Miło mi, jestem Roguey, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Rudziaczątko, albo Roguey-Ro" odpowiedziała przyjmując 500-ćset watowy uśmiech mutantka. S02EJ nie była miękka, nie poddała się urokowi uśmiechu tego naiwnego dziewczęcia, jakim była Roguey-Ro.

„Giń!" zawołała, wyjęła z tylniej kieszeni czarnych dżinsów katanę i uderzyła jej rączką głowę Rogue, która kompletnie nie spodziewała się ataku.

* * *

Kitty siedziała w salonie słuchając na fula Green Day, który był jej ulubionym Metalowym zespołem. W końcu Kitty była jedną z najMROCZNIEJSZYCH dziewczyn z Bayville, ba nawet juesej, nie miała wręcz wyjścia, musiała słuchać super MROCZNIASTEJ muzyki. W pewnym momencie zobaczyła ona małą dziewczynkę.

„Kim jesteś zagubiona dziewczynko, którą mnie MROCZNĄ Kitty gówno obchodzisz?" zapytała opryskliwie. S02EJ popatrzyła na nią, zauważyła wielgaśny kolczyk w języku MROCZNEJ Kitty.

„Nie wierzę!" zawołała S02EJ, jej sinokoperkowe z domieszką pieprzu oczy wielkie były teraz niczym bobki zmutowanego królika.

„Czego?" zapytała równie opryskliwie jak przedtem.

„Masz totalnie odjazdowy kolczyk w języku!" zawołała i zapiszczała.

„Serio? Jest Totalnie Czadersko Mroczny, nie?" odparła Kitten, dumna z siebie widząc adorację młodszej koleżanki.

„Nooooooo… Zią, gdzie go zrobiłaś?"

„A szczerze mówiąc w kuchni, za pomocą takich szpikulców, co się na nie kiełbaski wbija na ognisko!" odparła dumna z siebie Kit.

„Jesteś totalnie super pomysłowa!" S02EJ zaczęła skakać w miejscu.

„Tak poza tym to kim jesteś, moja MROCZNIASTA koleżanko?" zapytała Kitty.

„Jestem S02EJ, ale wiesz, tak naprawdę nazywam się Pamela, ale to jest Totalnie odjechane imię i w ogóle przypomina mi o ojcu, który zgwałcił moją matkę… Och, jak mi strasznie o tym mówić" jej sinokoperkowe oczy z domieszką pieprzu stały się szkliste.

„Och, tak mi przykro… Masz ochotę na mordoklejki?" zapytała Pryde.

„Ach, mordoklejki są super odjazdowe, nieprawdaż?" odparła Pamela.

„Niom! Mam nawet ich MROCZNIASTĄ wersję!" zawołała z entuzjazmem.

* * *

Logan zajechał swoim Harleyem do salonu. Zobaczył w nim dwie nastolatki.

„Cześć wam" przywitał się. Sinokoperkowe oczy z domieszką pieprzu należące do S02EJ rozszerzyły się. Po chwili przybrały barwę karmazynowo czekoladową.

„TY!" zawarczała złowieszczo.

„Kim jesteś!" zapytał zsiadając z motocykla.

„Jestem S02EJ!" odparła. Logan podrapał się po tyle głowy.

„Sorry, ale nie kumam, Zią, o co ci chodzi?" zapytał ponownie.

„Jestem Twoją…" werble w tle „…CÓRKĄ!" Logan ponownie podrapał się po tyle swojej głowy.

„Moją córką z kim? Ze Storm? A… Wdałaś się w matkę, te Twoje sinokoperkowe oczęta z domieszką pieprzu!" zawołał radośnie, podbiegł do niej chcąc przytulić swoją odnalezioną córkę.

„Nie… nie jestem córką Storm!" odparła płaczliwie, jej oczy nabrały wody.

„Patrz co zrobiłeś tępaku jeden!" zawołała drapieżnie Kitty.

„Jesteś moją córką z Jean? Pamiętam… ale teraz powinnaś być w takim razie starsza…" powiedział w zamyśleniu ignorując Kitty.

„Nie, ojcze…" Oczy Logana rozszerzyły się, _czy to może być ona…? _Pomyślał.

„Jesteś… jesteś… moją córką z… Chuckiem!"

„NIE! Jestem Twoją córką z X23!" odparła mając dość tych gierek.

„Ale X23 urodziła mi szczeniaka krowy!" zaczął się bronić.

„Nie tylko… Mnie przeniesiono z brzucha X23 do brzucha wiewiórki, ta mnie urodziła. W międzyczasie jej mąż, Muchomorek, prowadził na mnie eksperymenty i o to jestem!" odpowiedziała łkając w międzyczasie.

„Ale… Córeczko, chodź do tatusia" rzekł miękkim głosem i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę swojej córki.

„Nie… Zostaw mnie… Zgwałciłeś moją matkę…" po jej policzkach popłynął któryś z dopływów Missisipi.

„Ależ Córciu… To nie moja wina, Żwirek opanował mój mózg i wtedy ją zgwałcił… ja naprawdę nie chciałem!"

„Tatusiu?" powiedziała cichutkim głosem. Kitty wyjęła MROCZNIASTĄ chusteczkę i wytarła łzy, które zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach.

„To jest takie wzruszające…" wymruczała pociągając nosem.

„Tatusiu, nienawidzę Cię!" zawołała S02EJ i rzuciła się na niego. Po chwili Logan leżał martwy…

* * *

Charles Xavier jechał swoim ulubionym wyścigowym wózkiem jednym z korytarzy. Zajechał do salonu i zobaczył tam Kitty, jakąś nieznaną mu dziewczynę i zwłoki Logana.

„Logan?" zapytał wpatrując się w dziewczynkę.

„Nie, jestem S02EJ!" odparła poprzez łzy.

„Nie piernicz Logan, znowu się nachlałeś?"

„Powiedziałam jestem S02EJ!"

„Logan, to nie jest śmieszne, chodźmy już spać…" powiedział potulnie Chuck.

„Profesorze, Logan nie żyje" powiedziała Kitten.

„Jak to! Przecież go wyczuwam…"

„To nie Logan, to S02EJ, która jest córką jego i X23" wytłumaczyła Kitty.

„Przestań… Nie lubię tych twoich MROCZNYCH żartów Kit!" zawołał, jednak powoli docierała do niego prawda. W oczach pojawiły się łzy, a łysina poczęła błyszczeć bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Nie chcą już patrzeć na swoją podopieczną i S02EJ wyjechał czym prędzej z salonu. W kuchni znalazł ciało Kurta…

„Nie, nie… moi X-meni… moi X-meni…" wymruczał pod nosem.

W drzwiach kuchni pojawiła się Kitty i Pamela.

„S02EJ ty ich zabiłaś!" zawołał Charles z wściekłością. Nakierował swój wózek na Pamelę i nacisnął gaz. Na drodze stanęła mu jednak Kitty.

„Profesorze! Ona jest niewinna! Ona jest tylko biedną zagubioną dziewczynką urodzoną przez wiewiórkę" wytłumaczyła Kitty. Charles pokiwał głową.

„Tak, masz rację, to wszystko tłumaczy, ona na pewno jest niewinna" znów pokiwał głową. „Witaj wśród X-menów S02EJ"

* * *

_2 miesiące później…_

X-men straciło trzech członków, jednak to nic, w końcu Pamela, córka Logana i X23, była superpotężna. Doskonale zastępowała zabitych, których śmierci dotąd niewyjaśniono… Charles wyrzucił już zdjęcia trójki zamordowanych z biurka, zastępując je portfolio Pameli, która odtąd była jego ulubioną uczennicą. Jego przemyślenia przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

„Proszę" powiedział Charles. Do gabinetu wpadła przez drzwi Kitty.

„Wiem, kto ich zabił!" zawołała.

„Czy to ważne teraz? Mamy przecież S02EJ…" rzekł profesor.

„Ale profesorze, to ona…"

„Co ona?"

„Ona ich zabiła…"

„Skąd wiesz!" zapytał rozszerzając oczy z przerażenia.

„Bo najpierw nakryłam ją na słuchaniu Britni Spirs…"

„Tak, tak, to o czymś świadczy… chociaż nie można mieć pewności…" pokiwał głową Charles w zadumie.

„Ale to nie wszystko proszę profesora!"

„Jak to?"

„Potem… potem… słuchała Bekstrit Bojs!" Kitty uderzyła pięścią w stół dla potwierdzenia swych słów.

„Tak, niezaprzeczalnie, to ona ich zabiła…" rzekł bez cienia wątpliwości.

„Przyprowadzić ją?" zapytała Kitty.

„Tak…"

Kitty wparowała do pokoju S02EJ. Zastała tam właścicielkę powieszoną sznurem ze skarpetek o żyrandol. Kitty zakryła usta… Na podłodze zobaczyła karteczkę.

_Droga Kitty!_

_Wiem, że wiesz, wiem, też, że on wie. Nie mogę z tym tak żyć. Nie mam wyjścia. Moje życie nie ma już sensu. Wiem, że nie mogę już tego wszystkiego odwrócić. Nie mogę… Chciałabym to wszystko cofnąć, ale wiem, że nie ma takiej siły… Żałuje swoich czynów… Wiedz, że to był pierwszy i ostatni raz w moim życiu, kiedy to słuchałam Bekstrit Bojsów i Britni Spirs… Nie mogę żyć z tą hańbą…_

_Na zawsze Twoja S02EJ._

Kitty upadła na podłogę i zaczęła płakać… Właśnie odeszła jej najMROCZNIEJSZA przyjaciółka…


End file.
